


Persia Weasley, Percy's Twin Sister?

by RedFlamboyant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: Percy flips the magazine closed, and read the dates, as he think, it’s arround a year after he's born. The girl is the same age of him. Is she actually has another sister? His own twin sister? Just like Fred is twin with George, he is too, has a twin? (BETA-ed)
Relationships: SIbling - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. A twin sister?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lerya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/gifts).



> Big thanks for Beta read+edited for Lerya of Ffn: lerya-chan/Ao3: lerya

Summer is in the pike. Morning just came, and cool wind blows the fresh grass fragant into the kitchen where Molly is cooking some cookies.  
Her garden starts to be filled with gnomes, parts of her chicken's cope is broken, maybe a fox attempted to break in. Usually she will have Arthur home to fix the chicken cope, and her kids to de-gnome the garden. And because this summer Molly will have some special guest, she needs to rearrange her house too.  
But the holiday just started, Molly could still smell the Hogward Express's smoke on her kid's faces, so she let them do various leisures on their own.  
Percy, who is just graduated, climbs back to his room, probably to write some resumes and job applications, even Molly think he could just enjoy his holiday first like any other kid. After all, he had writen many job applications back then when he still in the school.  
Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny play 2 on 2 quidditch in her back yard. Arthur, is now preparing himself to go to the work.  
Suddenly a gallant owl flies into the kitchen, Molly takes a letter with the Ministry's logo on the front. She's think that letter is for her husband, so she called Arthur who is just finished with shaving and changed his clothes.  
Molly is about to help him do his tie when Arthur yells in excitement.  
"Molly! This is not my letter!"  
"Really? Whose then?"  
"It's Percy!"  
Molly take the letter and run in excitement to her son's room. Percy is sleep in his room he shares with Bill and Charlie.  
"Perce! You got a letter!"  
Percy come up in the door, and blink his eyes.  
"Open hurry!" Molly had a good hunch on the letter, she is so excited.  
Percy open the letter, and read it silently.  
"What is this say, Perce?"  
"Uhm... They say, my internship will started at the first of July, Mom."  
"Oh Merlin! Good! Good! Oh, congratulation Perce!"  
"I dont know, Mom. They will decide my employment after i finished my 3 monts internship..."  
"Oh, Perce! You will do very well! They will have a big lost if they dont take you in! You are the highest NEWTs achiever ever!"  
"Well, I hope so, Mom..."  
Molly hug her son rightly. She is very very excited. She is almost jumping arround in excitement.  
"You will need your own room! Oh, lets celebrate this! Oh wait, i have to tell Arthur!"  
And Percy hasn’t replied to any of her blabber when she darts down to her kitchen and jumps into her husband's arms.  
"Arthur!"  
"Molly...what?" Arthur's face turned red because Percy is just walking into the kitchen but he smiles wide.  
"Tell your father!"  
Percy's smilling sheepishly. He gives the letter to Arthur instead.  
Arthur reads it quick and smile wider. A son who will work together in his office! He goed to his son and hugs him while his wife running arround in excitement.  
Later that evening, they have a special dinner. Molly urging Percy to owl his older brothers who will later be coming home for the holiday too. She is still exciting to plan her son's new room. Arthur nodding and commenting on her plans. Percy goes to his bedroom and is about to write the letters.  
Fred, George, Ron and Ginny run as fast as they could after they finished their dinner, having chores or others important things to do. Ginny's washing the dishes with Ron. Fred and George suddenly remembered their homework and want to finished it as soon as possible.  
After breakfast the next day, Arthur who took a day of leave, started to rearranged the rooms with Molly. He's casting spells to push and pull the walls, resize and enlarge it as Molly's plant to make a new room for Percy.  
Percy goes to the garage to clean up an old working desk and the chair.  
He's start to dust it, and fix some broken parts then starts to clean up the drawers. There is some old news papers and magazines tied with ropes. He withdraw it and put it neatly in the cardbox.  
But there is a magazine wrapped in a rather neat plastic bag. Percy wipe the sides, and there is a square paper outside the magazine that look like a photograps paper.  
Percy pull out the magazine, and flip the photograps back.  
His eyes widening.  
He wipe the face on the old photograps carefully.  
The colour has worn off from the pic.  
There is a toddler or a baby, stand up in some foyer in faded pink dress and black shoe and lacey white sock.  
Her hair is red, curly, decorated with a pink hairpin. Her faces is chubby with the Weasley's signature freckles. She is smiling cutely and waving her tinny fingered fluffy hands.  
Percy remember clearly how Ginny looked like this when she was bout that age. The girl in the pic is not Ginny.  
Percy's heart start throbbing. Why is the pic stored with a magazine? Percy start flipping the pages. He reach the mode's page, tittled "Baby Summer dress ideas" with the girl's whole page pic in another dress. Its has rainbow collour with sleeveless shoulder tie. She bring a toy umbrella and her smile is as cute as the one in the pic. On the next page, there are some other pictures of the girl wearing other dresses. In one pic, she posed with another little boy.  
At the very end of the second pages, in tinny letters, writen: models: P. Weasley and C. Weasley.  
Indeed, Percy remember, the boy is Charlie.  
But who is the girl with initial of "P."  
Percy flip the magazine closed, and read the dates, as he think, its arround a year after he's born. The girl is the same age as him.  
Does he actually have another sister?  
His own twin sister? Just like Fred is the twin of George, he too, has a twin?  
But why he never heard? No one ever mentioned her. They never celebrated her birthday, which of course would be together with his. But they also never have a memorial for her. Did she somehow get adopted to another family? But unless she is a squib, at the certain age, she must go to Hogward too and if they meet, he must recognized her. She must have grown a lot to look like him. Even if she attend the school earlier or latter, Percy must had met her there. Hogward's students are not that many after all. Is she really a squib? But it’s so cruel to give a daughter up for adoption just because she is a squib.  
Percy's heart feel hollow. Is that why he always feels incomplete? Because he lost his twin?  
In the lower corner writen in Mom's curvy letters: Persia W.  
Percy put the magazine back into the plastic bag together with the pic.  
He absenmindly rubs the table.


	2. The Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it feel having a twin?

CHAPTER 2  
Percy finished helping Mom and Dad rearranged his room. It’s not too big, but will give him enough privacy. Mom assured him that later if Bill and Charlie came home, they will not distrub his room at all so Percy will still able to rest well; so he will perform better in his work.  
Later on, when the younger kids are helping Mom de-gnoming her garden, and Dad is fixing the chicken coup, Mom let Percy stay in his new room.  
Percy sits quietly at the desk's front. He has the magazine and Persia's picture savely stored in the drawer. He pull it out and flips the picture up. He wipes the picture and his mind wandered wild.  
How would his life be if Persia was still with them?  
Of course after a certain age, she would not stay at the same room as him. She must have shared a room with Ginny instead, and he have will shared his room with Ron as usual before Bill and Charlie moved out.  
But there must be those years where she would have played only with him. Did she really resemble him outside and inside? Will she accompany him to go studying, or willthey be as misschivious as Fred and George?  
The girl looks sweet though, she must not be a naughty girl at all. She must really resemble Percy instead.  
How would it feel having a twin? Fred is inseparable from George.  
But will a different gender twin do things like that too?  
would she will grow to be more boyish because of Percy's influence, or would Percy grow to be more girly because of her? Or will they still be their own, with their own traits, regardless, yet still so close and inseparable?  
Percy lets his breath out. Its been hours since he started staring blanky at the picture.  
Why though, had he never really heared about her?  
He had owled Bill asking about his twin sister. But Bill’s reply is just make him more confused.  
"What do you mean, Perce? You have no twin sister!"  
Yeah?  
Percy becomes more quiet everyday.  
Mom thinks; he is nervous about his new job.  
Dad is encouraging him and tells him not to worry.  
His younger sibling are pranking and joking with him to make him smile and forget his worry. But instead they make him feel more misserable and make him miss Persia so much.  
If she had graduated too, what would she likes? Would she apply to the Ministry too? Or would she be interested in another field instead? She looks like a kind girl, she must be doing something good; like a healer. Or she would be good in herbology. Or would she become a chef? Or would she be engaged and preparing her wedding instead just like Mom, who got married right after she graduated? What kind of man would she marry?  
Oh, If only Oliver a little bit older, he would be happy to have him as a brother-in-law. But there is no prohibition to be married, to someone of the same age, like Mom married Dad. But it would be awfull if Oliver married his twin right after graduation.  
Dad was lucky because Mom came from a rich family so they brought her a house and gave her a big sum dowry for her wedding.  
But Mom and Dad will not able to do so for Persia. And Oliver parents too, seem like they won’t be able to do so. Would Persia stay at Oliver's parent house? Or will they stay at the burrow? Oh God, where would they stay? Would Dad add more stories to their house? Well, he hopes Dad makes the next floor straighter than the other floors Dad had already added before. If he made it lean again, maybe even his magic would not be able to keep it standing, and their house will crumble down instead.  
Oh wait, she doesn’t have to marry Oliver. There are a lot of other boys arround.  
Like who? Marcus Flint? Oh Merlin, NO!  
Of course Persia would never like Marcus Flint or any boys like him.  
Percy's ruffled his own hair. He was really curious as to where Persia is now. But he won’t have enough time to go looking after her. He willhave to start working soon. How will he find her? Will his parents answer him if he asks them?


	3. Who is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy will start working tomorrow. He really want to solve the mistery as soon as possible.

Percy will start working tomorrow. He really wanted to solve this mistery as soon as possible.  
He waited until there no more sound heared from his siblings. Not in the living room, kitchen, or their rooms.  
He knows Mom and Dad alwaysare the last to go to sleep after make sure all the kids fall asleep.  
He walks down to the living room.  
Mom knitting something, probably someone's order because Mom makes some extra income selling her knittings.  
Dad was sitting beside her, kneading her toes.  
Percy coughing to hint them of his presence. Dad's face went red, and he put Mom's leg down.  
"Are you in need of something, dear?" Mom puts her knitting on the table. "Would you like me to fix you a quick snack? Sandwich? Tea?"  
Percy shook his head. And sits in front of his parents. He take a deep breath.  
"Where is Persia?"  
Mom's eyes widening. Dad's face is showing confusion.  
"Who is Persia?" Percy repeats his question.  
"What do you mean, Perce?" Dad scratches his head.  
Percy folds his arms and frowns waiting for an honest answer.  
Suddenly Mom smiles wide.  
"Did you find the magazine and the picture?"  
Percy nods his head.  
"What?" Dad looks at Mom questionably.  
"Bring it here, please..." Mom's grinning happily.  
Percy accio’ed the picture. Mom holds it and shows it to Dad.  
"Oh dear..." Dad gasps, and smiles wide. "Well... How will we explain this?"  
Mom rubs the picture longingly.  
"Who is Persia?" Percy repeats his question one more time.  
Dad is grinning wide. "She is the reason why you have three younger brother and a sister."  
"How?"  
"Well, you know, over a century, both the Weasley clan and Prewett family haven’t had a lot of female children; your Mom is the first and only in the Prewett line, and so is Ginny in Weasley. We were actually not really thinking about that before. We were happy and satiesfied with our three sons."  
"Bill, Charlie, and you." Mom adds.  
"Then that accident happened."  
"What accident?"  
Seventeen years before.  
Arthur was hurrying to floo back from his office. Molly had send him her patronus because she got into an accident at home. She had fallen asleep with Percy in her bed and she forgot that she put some cookies in the oven. The fire became quiet big, and she sprained her ankle on the way to save her kids.  
Andromeda flooed right behind him because he send her his patronus to help them with the kids while he brings Molly to the hospital.  
The house was quite wrecked, so Andromeda brings Bill, Charlie and Percy to her home.  
She is really fond of Molly's kids. They are some very easy kids to take care of. And Nymphadora, her daughter, specially likes to play with baby Percy. He is so obedient so he always follows Dora's instructions.  
One day, one of her friend who works in the Witch Weekly sees the kids, and proposed to bring the kids for a photo sessions for the magazine's ilustrations. She took each kid’s picture with her pocket camera, to show them to the magazine's art director.  
It turns out the director choose Charlie and Percy for the next edition photo session.  
Andromeda happily bring the kids to the magazine studio. But she stays out to take care of the other kids. She is so proud because the art director is praising how sweet and cooperative Percy was. They end up take a lot of his pictures to use in several editions.  
Charlie and Percy did not just get a good honorarium, but were also allowed to bring home some older edition's photo session's dresses. They also took an instant picture of him and gave it to him, as a souvenir.  
That evening, the burrow had been cleaned up, and Molly was strong enough to go home. They went to pick their sons. Andromeda hadn’t have time to change their clothes as they just arrived from Florean Frotesque Ice cream Parlor and having a small feast.  
At first, Molly and Arthur did not realize who it was, the person Dora was playing with. Molly fall in love to the baby who wore the pink dress instantly.  
And Andromeda who is just coming out of the house, laughed. She pick the baby and hands over the baby to Molly. Molly shrieking in surprise.  
Arthur's face turned 12 shades of red. He is not so sure how to react. The baby is too pretty for him to get mad to Andromeda. He rub the cheek longingly. A daughter suddenly sound so perfect for them. A Weasley girl sure will be so pretty.  
"Wait!" Percy stands up suddenly. "Dont tell me..."  
Arthur's laughing. "Oh dear... Yes... That was you..."  
Percy's heart dropped to the floor. No, maybe lower. He feels a strange mixture emotion. He feels so sad, if that’s even possible, to lose a twin you never have. He was so happy at the prospect to have a twin sister.  
He dropped back into his seat.  
"And then we just knew about the magazine photo session and how the art director had mistaken you for a girl." Mom puts a cup of tea for Percy.  
"But the magazine had been printed and distributed." Dad throws his hands.  
"All the Weasleys and the Prewetts see the magazine and went in a frenzy... They have never ever been so obsessed with a girl like that before." Mom's shuddering.  
"They kept pressing us to have a daughter."  
"And we also fell in love with the girl in the pink dress."  
"We give her your name. We really will name our daughter after your name."  
"But it turned out boys were coming next."  
"And the next too."  
"And Bill and Charlie aspire us that if the next baby really is a girl, we should take all her brothers’ names, not just yours."  
"Her name will be too long then, just to keep her named after you."  
"So, we gave the baby girl a different name so none of her brothers will get jealous."  
Mom and Dad are still telling a lot of stories but their voice faded away. Percy mumbling good night to them, clutching the picture tight and stored it away, to save it because he doesnt want any of his brother found out about it.   
Percy is laying in his bed, his blanket pulled up over his face, he closes his eyes, and he feels tears keep running down his face, untill he falls asleep.


End file.
